Fullfiling Fantasies
by Qualyn
Summary: Zero was running late and Kaname thought it was the perfect time to surprise his lover, having him come home to his biggest fantasy. AU


"Fulfilling Fantasies"

_**by Qualyn**_

**Requested by: **EmberSH

**Summary: **"Zero was running late and Kaname thought it was the perfect time to surprise his lover, having him come home to his biggest fantasy"

**Rating: ** M (bondage, some sadomasochism, rimming, basically it's pwp.)

**Pairing: **Zero x Kaname

I do not own these characters!

* * *

**A.N.:**_ Here it is guys! _

_So sorry, I had this written ages ago, but then school started and so did the essays and I completely forgot to post it. Shame on me __

_Please R&R, hope you'll enjoy it (:_

_I hope it meets your standarts Ember!_

_

* * *

_

_**"Fulfilling Fantasies"**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

As he lays on is bed, face down, legs spread and arms bound, Kaname asked himself for what it seemed the twentieth time what in the world was he doing. Somehow complying to Zero's bondage fetish in his dreams wasn't nearly as embarrassing as it was in real life. And Zero wasn't even there yet.

With his head turned to the side, cheek pressed against the most ridiculously expensive satin sheets, which would probably be ruined by the end of tonight, he let out a massive sigh, lids closing over burgundy eyes and resigning himself to wait.

_'He better appreciate this.'_

_

* * *

_

The frosty bite of the freezing air barely registred itself in Zero's mind as he ran as fast as he could without attracting the human's attention as he ran from the Vampire Hunter's Association Headquartes to his flat. It was rush hour the traffic was hellish so he didn't even bothered with driving back home.

A nearby church clock chimed nine pm, and he knew he was doomed to a real tongue lashing and a brooding and somewhat pouting pureblood.

He wasn't even supposed to be working today as he made sure to take the day off whenever Kaname stayed in his flat instead of retreating to his mansion in the middle of nowhere. Although it had been his idea, the current predictment was driving him insane.

'_Kaname, I think I shouldn't move in with you yet. I love you but I need my space, and you know how my schedule is crazy now at the Association. Promise you'll come to my flat whenever you can...'_

He was a bloody idiot, that's what he was. All he needed was a warm bed and an armful of Kaname. But noooo, he had to insist in living on his own. And now he was in this mess. After a night of the most wonderful love-making he received a call from Toga saying he had to go immeadiately for there was an emergency. Groaning and muttering all the way he relunctantly got out of bed, dressed, kissed his love goobye and promised he would be home my lunch. Right, he hadn't even make it to dinner. And to make thig even better, he had been sent to the middle of nowhere, no mobile connection and he doubted his fellow hunters would even think of calling a pureblood. So, Kaname hadn't heard from him in about ten hours. Peachy.

The clock chimed again. Nine-thirty. He was so screwed.

* * *

Unlike what Zero was thinking, Kaname wasn't really upset that he was so late. Okay, so when he didn't show up at lunch nor for the following hours he nearly broke the windows in his anger, but as the hours went by a plan started forming in his head. A plan that involved him bound and ready for the taking. It was the perfect plan in his not so surprisingly perverted mind, but now he wasn't so sure.

What if Zero returned so tired all he would want was to snog, cuddle and sleep?

He would never live it down. But just was he was about to move and unbound himself he heard the front door being slammed open and then shut, followed by the sound of frantic steps running all through the house, no doubt looking for him. Zero was probably paniking thinking he had left. As he drew nearer to the bedroom he focused on what his lover had been rambling ever since he arrived.

"-new students got excited with their guns and starting shooting at everything that moved. And Toga-sensei was so mad, and he yelled all morning and then they sent me to some desert, there was this level-E and when I came back something had exploded in the kitchens and I was sent there to-"

The footstepps and the rambling finally stopped as Zero entered his bedroom, no doubt staring at Kaname's wantom figure with wide eyes and mouth gaping. He didn't even seem to be breathing.

This somehow seemed hilarious to Kaname and just as he was about to make a teasing retort he heard a sharp inhale and a strangled "Oh fuck!_"_

The unmistakeble sound of clothing being removed faster than it should be reached Kaname's hears as well as Zero's heavy breathing and occasional curse. He gulped.

_'It's show time.'_

_

* * *

_

_"Oh fuck!"_

That was the last coherent thought in Zero's mind as the sight of the pureblood drove him into a frenzy of lust.

The sight of his lover was too much for him. He had spent the day being ordered around when he was supposed to be with his lover so he had been worried, stressed, upset and moslty horny the entire day. He hadn't been sure how he would deal with all the conflicting emotions when he got home , especially because he had no idea what he would find when he arrived, but he figured that coming home to his biggest fantasy would do the trick.

Still in the doorway of their bedroom he quickly shed the clothes off the clothe from his body, eaguer to touch Kaname's naked and defenseless body.

Kaname unintencionally tensed when the bed dipped but quickly relaxed when Zero's gentle hands started kneading the tense muscles of his back and sweetly dropped butterfly kisses from his jaw to his cheek. At the realization that his lover was naked on top of him aroused him to no end and so he opened his eyes, that he had no recolection of closing, and stared straight into the hunter's beautiful amethyst eyes.

"Welcome home." - e said in a heated voice.

"Best welcome home ever..." - Zero whispered as he lavished the pureblood's neck with licks and teasing nips.

Shuddering in the anxiety of being bitten, Kaname answered with what he hoped was a sultry voice.

"Do you imagine it like this, Zero ? Having me spread and bound, all yours for the taking, so you can do whatever you want with me... Is that what you dream of ?"

"_Yes."_ - the silver-haired man hissed and pressed his hard and naked groin into Kaname's bare arse so he could _feel_ what he was doing to him. Not that is was necessary, any vampire would've known by the sheer amount of pheromones in the room.

Glancing in between kisses to the ties that were bounding Kaname he quickly thanked any God out there for making his lover as smart as he was. They were long enough for him to flip the pureblood without having to untie him.

The brunett gasped in surprise as he was flipped onto his back, but thinking better of it he really shouldn't have been, after all, he did left a pretty convenient lenght. Before he knew it he was being kissed so thoroughly his toes curled.

The way Zero was grinning when he pulled away from their heated kiss was a dead give away that he was in for a long night.

* * *

After some heavy snogging the young pureblood was once again lying on his stomach but now his arse was raised and his knees spread. He was shivering, gripping and twisting the ties hard, nearly whimpering with need. Zero's lust was rolling off his body in waves, and if that wasn't enough, the last minutes had been torture as the hunter caressed and kissed every inch of naked skin except for his aching groing and his backside. To make up for that his body was adorned with love bites and the nerves on his sensitive zones were practically raw from so much licking, biting and sucking. Zero knew he liked pain mixed with his pleasure. Not always, but tonight he was in a mood for a rough ride, and Zero seemed to be in the same page, if the way he kept biting and dragging his alongated nails his alabaster skin, in a repetitive pattern of torning the flesh and licking it until it closed.

Each cut brought a new wave of pleasure to Kaname as he reeled from the sting he felt when they were made. The pain from the cuts themselves were not registred in his muddled brain. He felt only pleasure. And Zero hadn't even gotten to the good part.

His breath caugh as he felt Zero cut his buttcheek, dragging his nail down to his cleft, his tongue following the fresh cut. He trembled as the tongue kept going down, down, _down._

He froze as he felt Zero licking him right _there. _

"Oh holy fucking hell." Zero had never done this to him before, and Kaname could barely believe how amazing it felt—soft, warm, firm velvet pressure sending lightning up his spine. He bucked against the hunter's face, his entire world narrowed to that hot wet tongue swirling over, all around—and sweet God—plunging _into_ his hole. Tremors radiated from his entrance, the muscles there shuddering and trembling in bliss, his prostate was throbbing, his thighs were twitching, and Kaname was vaguely aware that he was practically _wailing._

His eyes rolled back as Zero began tonguing him in earnest. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," Kaname chanted over and over, feeling lightheaded as his nerves jangled and his body begged for release.

Zero was throbbing and hard and unspeakably turned on by the sounds Kaname was making. He was sure that his lover didn't remember his own name at this point. He licked and slurped shamelessly, happily listening to his lover losing his mind.

The pureblood was too busy trying to push his ass further onto his lover's tongue to do anything else. Like think. Even breathing was becoming an issue. He panted, his mind all but gone, drowned in the sensations that were bombarding him.

And then Zero sucked _hard_ and Kaname bucked and howled and dug his fingers into the bedding, but Zero continued sucking and slurping, his saliva making Kaname wet and slippery. "OhgodpleaseZero –- _please_ Zero- m-more," Kaname begged, spreading his thighs wider.

Zero pushed his tongue deep, flicking it against the inner walls Kaname's back arched impossibly and he keened helplessly, his hips pumping against the bed as he came all over the sheets, cock untouched.

"Ohfuckohfuck -– _yesss_ -mmfh-"

Zero hung on, feeling the rippling of Kaname's passage on his tongue, his hands clutching Kaname's hips as his boyfriend convulsed beneath him. It took all of his will power not to shoot his load all over the bed himself.

Kaname's body lost all its strenght and Zero made sure to turn him around again before allowing him to fall on his back and catch his breath.

Zero trully did not know how in the world he still had not come. If Kaname's spetacular orgasm and all the moans and screams didn't do it, seeing him bound and spread, completely flushed and looking utterly shagged almost did it.

The breath that Kaname had recovered threatened to leave him again as Zero crawled once again on top of him, lust burning bright in is eyes.

Gulping he whispered in a shaky voice, "Zero...wha-what are you-". He was cut off by a kiss nothing short of brutal and that only made his erection return harder than ever.

His lover left his lips and returned once again to his neck, barely preparing it before painfully plunging his fangs in, sucking the delicious nectar in harsh sucks knowing that the pain he was causing was only arousing Kaname further, and through their connection he let him know exactly what he was going to do to him, not sparing a detail.

The pureblood threw his head back and moaned as Zero fed from him while simultaneasly letting him know the most perverted things he had ever told him. He couldn't help himself but to whimper when he imagined some of the scenes and sometimes he had ti bit his lip not to moan out loud from mere images.

He did moan, and quite loudly, when Zero decided he had had enough of his blood and did not wasted a minute before doing exactly has he had Kaname he would, quickly pushing himself on his knees and opening Kaname's legs, barely wasting a second before sheating himself in his lover's poorly prepared body.

The next moments were full of unrestraint passion, Kaname having no option but to hold on tight to his bounds and moan his heart out.

Zero was merciless and he kept going _faster _and _deeper _and_ harder_, giving all he had until his lover was barely breathing and seemed to have lost his mind, his body twisting and arching, his feet restless, dragging his feet and toes curling, screaming and screaming, his body trying everything to release and bear the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Everything was a jumbled mess of thoughts in their minds as they made love well into the night and when Kaname's binds fell off and he stared at the ceiling, eyes blank and panting as if he had run the marathon. He huffed as Zero's body fell on him and both laid in bed recovering from what had been the hottest night they ever shared.

Still panting, Zero was the first to break the silence, "I think I'll start coming home late from now on."

A weak slap on the back of head was all the answer he got, but the message was clear. '_Don't you dare.'_

After some more moments of post-coital bliss and cuddling it was Kaname time to speak, and he did so slowly, almos hesitantly.

"We could have this kind of night everytime we're together, Zero. It doesn't have to a special kind of ocasion."

Sighing his love answered, "I know, but... It's becoming so hard for us to be together whenever we want. Sometimes I don't see you for more than two weeks!"

Kaname smiled slightly at his lover whiny voice, but settled with a grave "I know, I know..."

"This sucks." -Zero was most definitly pouting now.

"We could always live together."

Surprised at Kanames aproach to what was almost their taboo Zero raised his head and looked at his lover, his gaze softening as he saw that his lover was biting his lip and most certainly cursing himself for bringing that topic up.

Chuckling quitly to himself Zero raised himself with his arms and supported his weight on his elbows, each one on either side of Kaname's head, an he cupped his face, leaning down and soflty kissing him, trying to tell him through it how much he loved him.

When he pulled away and looked into the bewildered chocolate eyes of his lover, he only smiled and said:

"Yes, he could."

* * *

...

..

.

_fim_


End file.
